Reduce to lowest terms: $ \dfrac{7}{5} \div - \dfrac{1}{8} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $- \dfrac{1}{8}$ is $- \dfrac{8}{1}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{7}{5} \div - \dfrac{1}{8} = \dfrac{7}{5} \times - \dfrac{8}{1} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{7}{5} \times - \dfrac{8}{1}} = \dfrac{7 \times -8}{5 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{7}{5} \times - \dfrac{8}{1}} = \dfrac{-56}{5} $